Saul
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 5: The Emblem of Fire (joins in Chapter 6: The Trap) |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Saul is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is a cunning, perceptive healer with an important mission from the order of the St. Elimine Church. He makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile While searching for the whereabouts of Bern’s missing Fire Emblem, Saul came into contact with Roy and his party who were taking care of Guinevere. For the sake of thoroughly investigating the matter, he joined Roy’s party to get closer to Guinivere Personality While he certainly is a faithful priest, Saul has an unconventional personality that hardly befits the cloak. Womanizing with every woman he sees, his actions and words sometimes gets people off-guard, causing Dorothy, his bodyguard, to remind him not to get into trouble, and Elen to think whether he's fit for his job. Despite that, when he received a mission from Yoder, Saul was seemingly capable to carry out his duty diligently, showing he merely rough around the edges. In Game Description: A traveling priest of the St. Elimine Church. On an important mission. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |40% |45% |45% |15% |15% |50% |} Promotion Gains D +1 }} Supports *Dorothy *Yoder *Cecilia *Igrene *Elen Overall Upon joining, Saul has the best bases and the highest Staff rank out of all the unpromoted healers. He will likely be the first unit to reach a C-Rank as well as an A-rank in staves, meaning he will able to staves such as Physic, Rescue, Warp. Saul's better base magic also ensures that he will have better range when using these staves compared to Elen and Clarine. Upon promotion, Saul gains an additional rank in staves, and a D-rank in Light magic. This is important considering that bishops have an EXP bonus from combat in FE6. More EXP would lead to more magic for Saul, further improving his warp range. He also has high speed, allowing him to double mercenaries, the fastest enemies in the game Saul does get slightly outclassed by Cecilia when she joins due to her likely having a higher tome rank and having a mount, something Saul never gains. Saul's availability is better than hers, meaning he could possibly have an A-rank in staves by the time she joins. Saul would likely be on par or barely inferior to Niime once she joins, due to her high base magic and coming with an A-rank in staves (same with Yoder). But for most of the game, Saul is a useful unit. Quotes Vs. Oro Saul: With all the evil you've done, I dare say you've lost the right to call yourself a bishop. Oro: Evil? I am simply living as I like. All deeds are righteous if done in the name of the gods. Very convenient, don't you think? Saul: You're a disgrace to the church... Punishment awaits you! Possible Endings ; Saul - Amorous Priest (野にある聖者 No ni aru seija, Priest of Freedom) : "Although the Church offered him the position of Bishop, Saul turned it down and chose to serve the people in his own way. His behavior always led to difficult situations." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Saul is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Saul comes from the Hebrew name שָׁאוּל (Sha'ul) which meant "asked for" or "prayed for". . Two people named Saul are mentioned in the Bible. One was a king of the Jews who was jealous of David for the people's admiration, and tried to kill him multiple times, eventually falling in battle against foreign invaders. The other was a missionary during the time of Ancient Rome who once persecuted Christians. One day Jesus appeared before him and said, "I am Jesus, whom you are persecuting." Saul was blinded by His divine countenance. After his sight was restored by a Christian named Ananias, Saul became a missionary for Jesus. He also Romanized his name, changing it to Paul. He became one of the most important figures in Christian history and is today known as Saint Paul. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Saul landed 32nd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *Saul's portrait displays him with purple hair rather than the blue he is depicted with in every other source. Gallery File:B16-013HN.png File:B16-014N.png File:Saul.png|Saul's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Saul as a Priest.JPG|Saul as a Priest. File:Saul as a Bishop.PNG|Saul as a Bishop. FE6_Holy_Maiden.gif|Animation of Saul calling upon the powers of the Saint's Staff|link=http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Saint%27s_Staff Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters